1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to children's play and activity mats, specifically to an improved type of mat that is machine washable and includes a locking handle and clasp mechanism that can be used for securing and carrying purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toy and department stores commonly sell consumers play and activity mats for their children's entertainment and pleasure. Such play mats usually have a colorful base, attached or removable toys and come with or without surrounding walls.
Originally these play and activity mats were provided as a source of learning and entertainment for infants. However, consumers realized that they had a short life span. Once the infant began the rolling stage, the play and activity mats became obsolete because the child could easily move off of it.
Thereafter, an inventor created a foldable playmat with removable sideguards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,013 to Bloom (1991) discloses a circular cushioned base with removable sideguards which follow the perimeter of the base to confine a child to a specific area; however, the removable sideguard could pose harm to an infant if the head or other body part gets wedged between the base and the removable sideguard.
Bloom's foldable infant playmat folds along the diameter wherein the base is converted into a semicircle. Continual folding could create a permanent crease in the wall portion, causing the cushioned wall to lose its shape. There is no locking mechanism for the mat in its folded position and nothing keeps the mat in its folded position while being carried and stored. When it is folded into a semicircle, it is too large and inconvenient to store in a small space without being distorted.
The foldable playmat has a 36-inch diameter with removable sideguards. This circular shape restricts the child's play area.